


The People Who Are Crazy Enough to Think They Can Change the World

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hashirama and Madara meet at the river still, Hostages for peace!AU, Other, Tobirama and Izuna exchange letters (sometimes), a tiny bit of angst, but it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: In which Tobirama and Izuna switch places in order to make peace.Rather, they have essentially become hostages to keep the Uchiha and Senju at peace.





	The People Who Are Crazy Enough to Think They Can Change the World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry. I meant to post this sooner (like, yesterday) but I got busy and forgot. Anyways, enjoy!

"How did this happen?" Batsuma demanded of the seventeen-year-old Touka, his son and heir beside him, who looked confused and hurt.

  
The Uchiha beside her was, understandly, scared. Tajima had entered into the deal with the assumption that the Senju Clan Head knew and approved of the plan.

But this? It showed that the Senju's spare heir hadn't told a soul at his compound about his plan.

"I- he had a solid clone." Touka said - which was another thing that he was concerned about. Shinobi had been trying to figure out how to form a solid clone for as long as their had been shinobi. "He knocked me out and then- when I woke up there was a clone with my appearance leading him back." She beckoned to the Uchiha child beside her. "And another guarding me, with Tobirama's appearance. He said- that after the deaths of Itama and Kawarama he could not lose any more family to war with the Uchiha and this was the only solution that would keep both sides happy."

 

_"I'm sorry, Touka." She heard Tobirama from behind her. "But if you knew what I was planning, you would stop me. Everyone will be happier this way, trust me."_

 

"Both sides happy." Batsuma muttered angrily under his breath. "Obviously not, because he didn't mention it to me." He turned his angry gaze on the Uchiha. "You, boy, name and status within your clan!" He hesisated for a second, before he spoke, fear and nervousness in his every move.

  
"Uchiha Izuna." He said. "I am- or perhaps was, now - the second heir to the Uchiha clan after my brother."

"At least he traded himself for someone of the same station." Batsuma said. "Well, boy, just because I didn't know about this deal does not mean that I will throw you back to your clan, nor will I harm you. My son gave you his word, I assume?"

"Yes." Izuna's voice was quiet.

"He wouldn't have given it if he thought we would break it." Hashirama informed Izuna.

"And.. I will give mine." Batsuma sighed, the anger draining from him. "I cannot send you back now, not without risking him. I warn you, there are those in the clan who will not like this new devolopment. Stick close to Hashirama or Touka. They will protect you from those who will try to ruin this chance for peace."

And any chance of them seeing Tobirama again.

 

Uchiha Madara was angry when his father returned without Izuna. He ranted and raged, throwing things at Tobirama until the younger boy left his sight.

Then, later that day as he prepared to go to the riverbank, and Tobirama slipped up from behind him, deliberately making noise as so not to startle Madara.

"What do you want?" Madara ground out.

"I know where you're going." Tobirama said plainly, and Madara narrowed his eyes at what could easily be a threat. "Give this to him, and it will make it's way to Izuna." He'd written Izuna's name on the front of the letter, and Madara's eyes skimmed it, before he looked up at Tobirama and nodded.

"Not a word." He ordered, and Tobirama nodded easily.

 

_Izuna. It's Tobirama._

_I should apologize for the deception, but peace is necessary to keep our brothers alive. With Hashirama and Touka you will undoubtedly have an easier time settling in._

_Your brother... Did not take kindly to your father coming back with me rather than you, and, once he learns that neither Hashirama nor my father knew of my plans-_

_Well, he'll be angry, but I have experience dodging angry brothers._

_I have a letter enclosed to Hashirama, as well. I ask that you deliver it to him, but you are under no obligation to me._

_And, should you wish to get letters out of the compound discreetly, simply ask Hashirama to deliver the letters, elsewise they will be intercepted and read._

_Best of luck._

 

Alone in his room, Izuna put the letter down, a thoughtful look appearing on his face as he looked at the second (smaller) letter adressed to the Senju Clan Heir and-

He sighed, dropping the letter.

Yes, it had been Tobirama's mechnisims to seperate him from his family, but he had a way for him to get in touch with his brother. Was it really so much to deliver the letter to Hashirama?

He picked up the letter and hid it, before tossing Tobirama's letter to him into the fire and making his way to Hashirama.

 

_Nii-san._

_I would like to apologize for going over your head like I did, but if Tou-sama even suspected that I'd involved you-_

_Well. It wouldn't be pretty._

_Enclosed are a few papers - ideas for your Mokoton. Read them, study them. Without me, you're the one who will be protecting them._

_And Hashirama?_

_Don't change._

 

The Senju had been angry at Tobirama, who had taken any chance of war from them, but they did not dare take it out on Izuna.

After all, if they dared to ever try, Batsuma, Hashirama, or Touka would come after them, and their punishment would be hard indeed.

In fact, they forgot within a few months, and began to treat Izuna as though he was part of the clan (it bewildered him, and he wrote to his brothers with questions (Madara would have quit meeting Hashirama if not for the letters that pass back and forth, Izuna thinks)).

 

Now, Tobirama did not have it so easy. Not once did he make them promise not to harm him, nor fight him.

As he was a political hostage, though, that was kind of implied. After a few weeks, when things had settled down a bit, Tobirama approached Tajima for a sparring partner.

Every few days he switched partners, looking for someone who could keep up with him.

For while the Sharingan might have been able to predict his movements, none of them could. There had been a reason that he'd trained his speed more than anything.

And, as of yet, not a single Uchiha had realized that he was a sensor.

So he could still sense his brother and his cousin and even Izuna in the Senju Compound, and knew that things were going alright there.

 

After a year, Tajima and Batsuma agreed to meet for a few days to see their sons, to ensure they were being treated right.

Madara was worried that Tobirama's obsessions with training might cause them to go back to war, or, worse, Izuna's death.

Tobirama had raised an eyebrow and calmly healed himself.

 

With Batsuma came Hashirama, Izuna, and Touka.

With Tajima came Madara, Tobirama, and Hikaku.

For the next few days, they would switch places and stay in the rooms that their respective clanmates would be staying in.

Tobirama hoped that Izuna wouldn't tell Tajima, though he knew it would be in vain. Tajima would find out, and the peace that he had established would-

 

Well, he hoped that it would continue.


End file.
